Forget
by sparrowsong421
Summary: You find yourself on a platform surrounded by strangers with no idea how you got there, who they are, or who you are. AU different session but same trolls. Rated T for swearing. No intended OCx pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**So...another Homestuck story brought to you by me. This one actually allows for my better writing skills to shine through. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. I'm not Hussie.**

* * *

><p>A blinding light fills your gaze, too bright to even begin to comprehend. Feeling battered by the dizzying descent-or is it an ascent, or are you going sideways?-you close your eyes and pray that soon it will all be over.<br>You don't know if this is how it's supposed to be. Maybe things went wrong. You know you did the steps correctly, you pressed the button- the blue one- and a rushing sound started howling in your ears and it was like the heavens had opened up or something with all this light and this feeling like you're flying...or falling.

Maybe both.

Your chic denim jacket is billowing, your eyes are streaming behind your black wire-rimmed glasses. Something comes and whips you in the face and you scream, but then you realize it's just your thick brown hair which is being tossed every which way. The green Converse shoes you've always loved threaten to slide off your feet.

_No,_ you think, _not the Converse. Please not the Converse. Anything but..._

The white light is everywhere, blocking out everything. The air becomes very still. You stop moving. Gradually the light fades.

* * *

><p>Where...am I?<p>

You open your eyes to see that you are standing on what appears to be a large gray platform.

You don't recognize anything. Not even your own hands when you look down at them. They are small but they look strong. Your fingers have rough calluses.

_I have calluses, that's...cool, I guess.__  
><em>

You don't know what to think, really. You don't know anything except this platform.

You see you are wearing a nice denim jacket and a vivid red shirt underneath. Dark jeans flare at the ankle. A dark blue sports watch is fastened to your right wrist. Does that mean you're left-handed? Or are you wrong? Who knows?  
>What catch your eye most of all are the large, bright green Converse-brand shoes on your feet. You think you like that color. Green is nice.<p>

A few rather important questions nag in the back of your mind, though:

What are you doing here?

Where are you exactly?

Who are you, exactly?

You really and truly have no idea whatsoever.

"Whoa, whoa, how the fuck did you get here?"

You jump and almost scream. You didn't even think to look around you and you find there is a ring of peculiar looking...people around you, yellow eyes wide with surprise.  
>They each have the same grayish skin and what appear to be horns growing out of a mess of black hair.<p>

"Who are you?" The voice asks again. The creature directly in front of you crosses its arms. It sounds like a guy, but you're not sure.

"I said, who the hell are you?"

You take a step back, stammering.

"I-I...I d-don't- I don't know."

He gives you a look of contempt. "You don't know."

"Er, no."

"You don't know who you are?"

"No, I don't!" You cry.

There is a dull silence. Another one of them, this one wearing a red dress so you guess it might be female, takes a step toward you and you can't help but flinch.

"Karkat, isn't this what the humans we talked to looked like?"

She bites her lip with a sharp fang.

The first one who spoke to you looks over at her and you guess he must be Karkat.

"Yeah, I guess. She doesn't know who she is!"

"We heard her." A third speaks up, one with red sunglasses and a guide cane for blind people.

"She must be pretty stupid- or is it some human thing to forget your own name at random intervals?"

You look around frantically; surely there must be some sort of way off this thing! A small whimper escapes you as you see two more of these aliens, which now makes five around you.

One is wearing goggles and gives you an empty stare that makes you shudder. The other, who is undoubtedly the most terrifying sight you've ever seen, (although, you think, how would you know?) has long horns and wild hair, which surrounds a face that has three long, relatively fresh gashes going across it, a purple liquid you realize must be his blood slowly leaking out. His expression reminds you of a man you once saw on the street who was high.

"She looks scared..." The female in the red dress observes with a slightly snide tone. She looks at you and adds, "do you know how you got here?"

You shake your head frantically. "No, no...I just...was here. That's all I know. I don't know where I am or why I'm here and I don't know who I am..." You pause and turn a fearful eye to the one with the scars. "...And I don't know who any of you are."

"So, what you're saying is you used the Green Sun's energy to appearify onto our meteor which is technically traveling between dimensions right now at the speed of light and will eventually land on Earth in the universe we created ourselves and you don't even know how you did it?"

You shake your head. What do all these things mean?

_The speed of light...__  
><em>

_Traveling between dimensions...__  
><em>

_What dimensions? Like 3-D and 4-D? 2-D, even?_

"What do you mean by that?"

There is a harsh muttering from all sides as they undoubtedly reach the conclusion that you are indeed stupid.

"Let me guess," Karkat frowns, "it would be news to you if you saw what's going on all around us." He gestures to the sky.

Slowly, worried, you turn your head, looking past the blind...person. What you see makes you gasp and want to throw yourself on the ground and hold on for fear of being whisked away: above your head as well as all around you there is green light. Some is dark, some is light, and occasionally a jet of vivid yellow or white will flash overhead. It looks like you are going through a green tunnel with lights zipping throughout it. It takes your breathing and speech capabilities away._ It's like...like..._you frown. _It's like what? _Something is there, in the back of your almost nonexistent memory.

"You really have no idea what's going on, am I correct?"

"No! I mean..." You peel your eyes away from the light to look at him. "I mean you're correct. I don't know what's going on."

"See, Kanaya? I told you they're stupid!" He nods his head toward you while looking at the red-clad one. She gives him a look of disdain.

"Must you be so blunt all the time? While I agree that her IQ seems to be in the pits, that might be for a reason. The two we talked to didn't sound dumb, admit it."

He mimes her, going "bluh bluh" as she speaks. _At least the one has a slight sense of humor,_ you think.

"I don't know why. I guess you're right. I really don't know anything. I can't remember a single thing-" You break off with a sob. Oh, please, dear God no. The last thing you want is to cry in front of them. They'll either be flustered at a 'human' crying or they'll think you're an idiot.

It's the latter.

Karkat groans, "Oh, please," while the one who must be Kanaya looks from side to side, looking like she's just stepped in dog crap. And you happen to be her soiled shoe. The two behind you appear to have no reaction and the blind one is...smelling.

You're not sure why, but at this particular moment that intrigues you. She looks as if she is trying to smell you.  
>Maybe that's how she sees.<p>

You don't really know.

You're starting to get tired of saying that.

After giving up hope on not breaking down entirely, you fall to your knees. They hit the ground with a painful thud and in a hunched position you wrap your arms around your head and cry until you feel like you've run out of tears.  
>The others whisper around you but you don't care. You just want to be able to remember something, anything.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was the prologue, I guess...sorry if it's not that great. Please review. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Chat

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. has_ not _been cooperating and letting me upload documents. :\ Kept saying I had to log in even though I JUST HAD!**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Hussie. As far as I know, I'm not Hussie. It would be a bit odd to find out otherwise.**

* * *

><p>After what seems like an age you can bring yourself to look up again. The sky is still unnaturally green. The gray people have left you alone, except the one with the goggles. He has his back turned to you, and he's staring at the sky.<p>

You want to ask him a question or something, just to break this silence, or to see if he knows something about your predicament, but you remember the hollow look he had and shudder. You don't want that look to ever be cast on you ever again. Not if you can help it.

Looking around, you notice that here and there are seemingly random little smears of something colorful along the floor, the walls of the cube-shaped building in the center of the large platform, and in spatters in a few places on the floor. One such near the edge of the platform is a light blue. You wonder what it's for. You doubt it's decoration.  
>Intrigued slightly, you take a step towards it. It looks oddly beautiful and foreboding, a puddle of vivid blue. There's a faint trail leading away from it, like something had been dragged through it. You stoop down next to it, only to come quickly back up with a cry; it carries the iron tang of blood. The smell lingers in your head and you remember the indigo scars. They must all have different colored blood.<p>

Your thoughts are cut short by a strange buzzing coming from your pocket. Hesitantly you pull out a small black flip-phone and open it:

genocidalTurtles (GT) started pestering atomicCatharsis (AC):

GT: hey may  
>GT: did u do it<br>GT: may  
>GT: where r u<br>GT: may  
>GT: o plz dont b dead<br>GT: plz plz idk what ill do  
>GT: i mean ill try to do what u said<br>GT: but itll b rly hard  
>GT: may<br>GT: maya f-ing farrington  
>GT: oh god<p>

You stare at the phone. What's May? Is May a name?

Your name?

You decide to respond.

AC: Uh who is this  
>GT: oh ur alive<br>GT: thats good  
>AC: No seriously who is this<br>GT: what  
>GT: u serus<br>GT: siros  
>GT: serous<br>GT: whatever

How do you answer? You find yourself biting your nails.

AC: Yeah I'm serious  
>AC: Mind telling me<br>GT: this is a joke right  
>GT: i mean<br>GT: uve always been bad with jokes  
>GT: but this might b a new lo<br>AC: Just tell me please I'm really confused right now  
>GT: ok did ur little getaway mess with ur brain or something<br>AC: I don't know what you're talking about I'm afraid  
>GT: ill go ahead and take that as a yes<br>GT: its tara genius

Tara? Who's that?

GT: hello  
>GT: u still there sis<p>

Is this Tara person related to you? You decide to ask:

AC: Are we siblings

There is a silence. Then

GT: almost  
>GT: if this is just u messing with me then stop<br>GT: it isnt funny  
>AC: I'm not joking I don't remember anything<br>GT: not even me  
>GT: god this might be legit<br>GT: how could u  
>GT: how could u forget me u bitch<br>AC: Look I'm sorry but I really don't know  
>GT: do u no who u r<br>AC: No  
>GT: ok<br>GT: ...  
>AC: So who are you besides Tara<br>GT: god u idiot  
>GT: sorry<br>GT: im just thinking that this is gonna b hard to get used to  
>GT: ok<br>GT: im tara hardwick  
>GT: ur best friend slash soul sista<br>AC: Soul sister  
>GT: we r like<br>GT: bffls  
>AC: What's that<br>GT: best friends for life duuuhh  
>AC: Oh<br>AC: So what's my name  
>GT: i really hope this is a joke<br>AC: It's not  
>GT: u sure<br>AC: Positive  
>GT: shit<br>AC: ur name is maya farrington but i call u may cuz its what bffls do  
>GT: u called me tay but that sounded weird<br>AC: It does  
>GT: so now u agree with me XD i no what it takes now for u to agree with me u need brain damage<p>

You're blinking rapidly as your mind reels with this new information.

GT: so u dont remember a single thing  
>GT: at all<br>AC: No  
>GT: not even what u were doing before u got to wherever u r<br>AC: No  
>GT: u dont remember the game<br>AC: What game  
>GT: sburb<br>AC: What's that  
>GT: would take too long to explain<br>AC: Um okay  
>AC: Do you know what I was doing<br>GT: u dont remember the meteors  
>AC: No<br>GT: they were comin down on ur house like hi speed trains in japan  
>GT: which<br>GT: by the way  
>GT: is probably blown to smithrins by now<br>GT: smothrns  
>GT: smitharens<br>AC: Smithereens  
>GT: yea<br>AC: What about meteors  
>GT: they were gonna blow u up<br>GT: and there was a fault  
>GT: we were supposed to get something to stop u from being blown up but that didnt happen<br>GT: and u had to find a way out fast  
>GT: faster than running because u would have died if u tried that<br>AC: So what did I do

You get the feeling somebody is watching you and you whip around, your phone almost flying out of your hand. You stuff it in your pocket.

"What are you doing?"  
>You see it's Kanaya from earlier. She's got one eyebrow raised and is impatiently tapping a foot.<p>

"I-I..." Not sure what to say, you look down at your pocket.

"Talking with somebody, perhaps? Who? Is it your partner in crime? Your boss? Telling them you couldn't get any information out of us, not yet, anyway, waiting for their angered response? Is it...Jack?"

Confusion slaps you in the face. "No! It's not like that at all!"  
>You shock even yourself with the abrupt strength of your voice.<p>

"Please, just give me a break here. I'm trying to find out something about myself."

"So you're talking to..."

"My..." You try to remember the way Tara described it. "My 'soul sister.'"

Kanaya raises her eyebrow even higher. "Your what?"

With a shaky laugh, you admit, "I don't know, either. That's just what she calls us. Soul sisters."

"I see."

There is an awkward silence as you stare at your lovely green shoes. You wonder if you loved these shoes before as much as you do now.  
>Who knows?<p>

Your phone vibrates again. Looking at Kanaya, you see her give a curt nod. Taking that to be a grant of permission, you flip it open and read what Tara sent you.

GT: so we were playing the game  
>GT: sburb<br>GT: and so far i think we were doing pretty good  
>GT: we had contact with the others<br>AC: Who  
>GT: rite sorry the peeps from alternia<br>AC: Where is that  
>GT: a different planet in a different universe<br>AC: How is that possible  
>GT: in all honesty<br>GT: i dont no  
>AC: Ok...<br>GT: so we talked with them  
>GT: i talked mostly with vriska<br>GT: u talked with kar a lot  
>AC: Kar<br>AC: Is that short for something  
>GT: yeah karkat<p>

Everything comes to a halt. You put a hand to your head, which is pounding in sync with your thudding heart, and close your eyes.

"What happened?" Kanaya sounds bored.

You have no intended answer for her.  
>"Karkat..." You whisper.<p>

"Yeah, he's an odd one. What about him?"

AC: Karkat you say  
>GT: yeah<br>GT: y  
>AC: Because<br>AC: Because there's someone here where I am named Karkat  
>GT: o rly whats he like<br>AC: He's...  
>GT: hes what may<br>AC: He's a bit of a jerk  
>AC: Actually he's a huge jerk<br>GT: 80 omg  
>AC: What<br>GT: thats the same kar  
>GT: i think<br>GT: for the life of me i couldnt figure out y u talked so much with him  
>AC: Who knows now<br>GT: yeah  
>GT: so r they rly trolls<br>AC: Trolls

You look again at Kanaya, who appears to be trying to hide increasing interest in your conversation.

AC: Is that what you'd call these people  
>GT: i mean<br>GT: do they really have horns and stuff or was terezi bullshitting me  
>AC: It's real<br>AC: They also have these weird symbol things  
>GT: o those r the astroligy<br>GT: astroloy  
>GT: gah screw it<br>GT: symbols  
>AC: This one might sound dumb<br>AC: But do they have different blood colors or something  
>GT: uh i think they do<br>Gt: vriska once mentioned something about a hemospectrum  
>GT: like ranks based on blood color<br>GT: y  
>AC: Because I believe I'm surrounded by blood of different trolls<br>GT: what makes u think that  
>AC: There's this puddle of blue liquid here and it smells like blood I'm not even kidding<br>GT: what shade  
>GT: like teal light blue dark blue<br>AC: Light blue I guess  
>GT: oh my god<br>AC: What  
>GT: no that couldnt b true<br>GT: i never saw that message k  
>AC: So how did I end up here<br>GT: o rite  
>GT: sorry we got off track<br>GT: so we were talking with them  
>GT: and we had both awoken as our dream selves<br>GT: u were on prospit  
>GT: i was on derse<br>AC: What's that mean  
>GT: just let me finish plz<br>GT: so we were showing all the good signs of being able to win the game  
>GT: we were each others server players so that nobody else got dragged into this<br>GT: again ill explain in a sec just hold on  
>AC: Ok<br>GT: the problem was  
>GT: the meteors were comin<br>GT: and if u didnt find a way to stop them or get out of there ud b dead  
>GT: the game was supposed to provide us with something that would stop the meteors<br>GT: or something like that  
>GT: like mine was a random balloon i had to pop<br>GT: but there was a glitch i guess and it never showed  
>GT: so u were gonna have to abscond real fast<br>GT: and then u found the thing  
>AC: What thing?<br>GT: idk what it was  
>GT: but u started pulling levers and crap<br>GT: and u were talking to me the whole time  
>GT: i didnt know what u were talking about u sounded crazy<br>GT: probably were  
>GT: anyway u said u thought u did everything just right and when u pressed some button ud b sent to the meteor the trolls were on<br>GT: u told me if i never heard from u again i was supposed to keep going  
>GT: not give up<br>GT: i was like daaaaaang  
>GT: but u made me promise id try and win the game<br>GT: for u as much as for me

You find yourself gaping at the screen. A tear threatens to escape your left eye. You don't even know who Tara is but clearly the two of you were very good friends.

AC: Now will you explain these terms to me  
>GT: gimme another minute<br>GT: i guess u pressed the button cuz ur message said u were out of range or something like that  
>GT: but then even after it stopped saying that u didnt reply to anything i said<br>GT: i was worried ud died  
>AC: So...I kept you worried...how long of a time<br>GT: about 3 hours  
>GT: thanks<p>

Just like that you're sniffling again. Kanaya narrows her eyes.  
>"So this friend you've got. What's her name? You did ask her, right?"<p>

"Tara," you reply. You try not to sound confused, or worse, indifferent. It's just that you've just met her...again.

"Tara?"

Nodding, you look back at the phone. There aren't any more messages yet.

AC: Did i tell the trolls about my plan  
>GT: idk<br>GT: u might have but maybe not  
>AC: It seems they weren't expecting me<br>GT: well then i guess you must not have

"Wait."

You glance up. The troll is frowning, her arms are crossed. "This Tara. What color does she type in?"

You stare at the words. "Dark pink. Why?"

"What color are you typing in?"

Another glance. "Orange."

"Are you..." She actually gapes. Her mouth opens just slightly and her green-and-yellow eyes are wide. "You're Maya."

You're slightly taken aback. "I suppose...that's what Tara said my name is."

She starts to back up. "I'll be right back." Kanaya runs into the gray building, leaving you to stand out there.

AC: I think they might know now  
>GT: what did u do<br>AC: somebody named Cayenne or something like that figured out my name and she's running off to tell the others or something  
>GT: who<br>AC: Cayenne...?  
>GT: idk anybody with a name like that at all<br>GT: hang on im getting a message  
>AC: Wait what about all the things you were going to explain<p>

genocidalTurtles (GT) ceased pestering atomicCatharsis (AC)

* * *

><p><strong>Just kinda decided to end it here. Oh, just one quick note- for anybody who's all like 'oh a pair! Oh, another pair!' when it's not actually intended: "very good friends" is NOT synonyms with "lesbian partners". Okay. Just had to get that out in the open because frankly I'm a bit paranoid that I'll get reviews like 'oh, are they gfs' or something. Sorry. Sorry.<strong>

**Please review. Constructive criticism is revered. While I celebrated when I saw the amount of subscribers, I would also really like some reviews. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: Learn

**Disclaimer: While everyday I'm Hussie-in' (YouTube reference) I am not Hussie everyday. Or any day, for that matter.**

**Sorry if for the brief moments in which Sollux gets a line or two he's a bit OOC. I already revised that bit a ton from what it was. Believe me, it was much worse before. So much worse.**  
><strong>Also, I found it really hard to write as Karkat trolling without going back to the site and seeing the canon character trolling. You see, my computer is a bit of a spazz and therefore will not let me access the site for now! DX Sorry if that part in my story is suckish as well.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, reading this a few weeks after writing it I can just say I'm not good at writing as the trolls period so basically they all might be out of character. My sincerest apologies. I just want to clarify this before anybody flames me for writing badly.<strong>

* * *

><p>Once again you're looking at the sky, looking at the troll with the goggles who appears to be staring out into the distance as if waiting for something to happen.<p>

"So you're Maya." His sudden comment startles you; you were beginning to wonder if perhaps he couldn't speak.

"Y-yes," you stammer. You slowly approach him from the side, giving him a wide berth. He doesn't look away but clearly acknowledges your shy curiosity. He wordlessly invites you to sit near him so you accept, sitting on your heels a few feet away. "What do you know about me?"

The troll lifts his chin and seems to gaze at the vanishing point of the endless green tunnel. "You started talking to us about one human 'year' ago, as you call them. Just look at some old messages or something."

Seeing that he doesn't seem to want to talk further, you scroll up and your attention is caught by one conversation in particular from about ten months ago, the other speaker typing in blue.

atomicCatharsis (AC) started pestering arachnidsGrip (AG)

AC: So how do I go about doing this?  
>AG: You want to find a 8ig area in her house first.<br>AC: How big?  
>AG: ... 8ig enough that you can fit a 8x8 square-shaped machine in it!<br>AC: Are you just making up those figures?  
>AG: Pro8a8ly. ::::P<br>AC: Okay, well, her house is a bit messy. Can't I just clear a space?  
>AG: Yeah, you can do that too.<br>AC: Augh!  
>AG: You're in for it when she gets 8ack!<br>AC: Ugh...why does tile flooring hate me so much?  
>AG: How do you know it h8s you? May8e it just...feels like 8eing difficult.<br>AC: Hmph. Well, now that that's out of the way  
>AG: Put the Cruxtruder in there.<br>AC: Where?  
>AG: The place you just cre8ed, genius!<br>AC: No where is it...oh, wait. Found it.  
>AG: ::::(<br>AC: Sorry! I'm not exactly used to putting stuff in other people's houses.  
>AG: Whatever.<br>AG: You can fit the Alchemiter in there.  
>AC: Like this?<br>AG: No! You put...Jegus.  
>AC: What?<br>AG: There! Okay! Now for the Totem Lathe.  
>AC: That can go...across from the Cruxtruder.<br>AG: Some douche8ag wants to 8ug me.  
>AC: Okay, talk to you later.<br>AC: Perfect timing; Tara is pestering me.

atomicCatharsis (AC) ceased pestering arachnidsGrip (AG)

Your curiosity waxing too strong, you go all the way up to the first conversation that's not between you and Tara. This time the other person uses only all-caps and the color gray.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) began trolling atomicCatharsis (AC)

CG: SO YOU'RE THAT PATHETIC HUMAN GIRL TARA CALLS A FRIEND.  
>AC: What a way to introduce yourself.<br>AC: I suppose it depends on your perspective.  
>AC: She's told me about you people<br>AC: Trying to get her goat and hurt her feelings  
>AC: But then somehow she reached the conclusion you weren't that bad after all.<br>AC: You are a troll, are you not?  
>CG: OBTAINING SOME EARTH-HOOFBEAST IS IRRELEVANT<br>CG: BECAUSE YOU, HUMAN, ARE ABOUT TO FACE THE RAW POWER OF YOUR GOD  
>CG: BECAUSE I AM YOUR GOD.<br>AC: Uh huh.  
>CG: YOU'D BEST PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE MOST EXTREME VERBAL BASHING OF YOUR LIFE.<br>CG: ALL THE OTHERS HERE  
>CG: THEIR ABILITIES ARE FAR BENEATH MINE.<br>AC: Tara told me all about you.  
>CG: QUAKE, PRIMITIVE HUMAN<br>CG: BEFORE YOUR RULER.  
>AC: Your name is...<br>CG: MY NAME IS JEGUS, IDIOT.  
>CG: I AM YOUR FUCKING ALMIGHTY GOG.<br>CG: DO YOU NOT GET IT?  
>AC: Oh, it's on the tip of my tongue...or fingers...<br>CG: YOU WILL LEARN TO BOW DOWN TO ME  
>CG: YOU WILL LEARN TO FEAR ME!<br>AC: Your name is...is...  
>CG: YOU WILL LOOK UPON MY NAME WITH FEAR IN YOUR PATHETIC HEART.<br>AC: Karkat!  
>CG: WAIT<br>CG: WHAT  
>AC: XD Tara told me.<br>CG: SHE TOLD YOU MY NAME?  
>AC: Yeah. I know a lot of your names.<br>CG: I NEVER TOLD HER MY NAME.  
>AC: Well, then, maybe somebody else did.<br>CG: AND RUIN MY...  
>AC: See, I just got you to break character.<br>AC: I already knew that was a load of crap, though.  
>CG: ...OR WAS IT?<br>AC: Believe me, troll-person, I know you thanks to Hardwick. You're not that cool.  
>CG: HEY<br>CG: LEAVE THE TROLLING TO ME, FUCKASS.  
>AC: So you're saying that right now I'm hurting your feelings...?<br>CG: OH GOG NO.  
>CG: I COULD NOT BRING MYSELF TO STOOP SO LOW AS TO BE OFFENDED BY ANYTHING A HUMAN SAYS.<br>CG: DON'T PLACE ME WITH YOU IDIOTS.  
>AC: Oh, come now. We're not that bad. We have our own version of a game you have.<br>CG: THAT WE ALREADY WON, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.  
>AC: Well, then, you'll have to excuse my ignorance.<br>AC: It seems I don't associate with such douches as often as one might think.  
>CG: YEP, YOU'RE DEFINITELY FRIENDS WITH HARDWICK.<br>CG: SHE TAUGHT YOU HOW TO BE A COMPLETE AND UTTER  
>AC: Finish that sentence. I dare you.<br>CG: JUST BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO, I DON'T THINK I WILL.  
>AC: Right.<br>CG: OH, CRAP. DID YOU JUST

atomicCatharsis (AC) blocked carcinoGeneticist (CG)

You suppress a giggle.  
>The next one that catches your fancy is a few rows down, after a few several seemingly distressed conversations with your acquaintance- wait, friend. Soul sister.<p>

arachnidsGrip (AG) began trolling atomicCatharsis (AC)

AG: Hey Maya! How's Tara's sprite?  
>AC: Ha ha!<br>AC: You are so very funny.  
>AG: I know, I know.<br>AG, 8ut hey  
>AG: I've just o8tained the chance to gain 8ack some respect from the others.<br>AC: By ruining her chance to have a sprite?  
>AG: No, 8y cre8ing something I can kill.<br>AC: Her dog, though? She loved Xantara!  
>AC: And how does that make sense in any way whatsoever?<br>AG: I can save everyone from a dangerous killer and they'll respect me.  
>AC: What if it kills you?<br>AG: That thing! I'd like to see Jack try.  
>AG: That paw8east was unique, and when she prototyped herself that power expanded.<br>AG: Tara herself unleashed the power by hitting the figurine of the paw8east.  
>AG: 8ecause it was linked to Jack the power went to him.<br>AG: And now I'm going to kill Jack.  
>AC: ...<br>AC: So what I've gotten out of this is that you're a power-hungry psychopath and you'd put your friends at risk for what you call "respect". I seem to have lost any I had for you at the moment.  
>AG: Okay, let me put this simply.<br>AG: One: who says they're all my friends?  
>AG: Two: remem8er that our society is much different than your human one. Killing people in some cases is 8epta8le.<br>AC: Mind telling me how you pronounce that '8eptable'?  
>AG: Shut up! It's just what I do!<br>AG: Anyway, three: every8ody h8s me.  
>AC: You don't have to look very far to figure out why.<br>AG: -And I have come to the conclusion that if I rid the universe of a serial killer, they might look up to me.  
>AC: I find myself having some serious doubts. Have fun with that.<p>

arachnidsGrip (AG) ceased trolling atomicCatharsis (AC)

"What? Seriously? Her?"

You whirl around with a gasp. Kanaya has come back with a frowning, incredulous Karkat and a grinning blind troll.

"Yes, unless there are two Mayas with the exact same Chum-handle and typing color and the same friend Tara."  
>They are walking towards you with long strides. Karkat has his arms crossed and he's looking at you with such an expression of shock that you want to laugh.<p>

"Sollux, did you know this?"

The one with the goggles turns his head slowly. "What does it matter, KK?"

The angry troll scowls. "Don't change the subject!"

Your fright from earlier returns, but then you remember reading his attempt to troll you. While the three of them bicker, the blind one sidles over to you, still smiling oddly. You notice she has her cane slung carelessly over her shoulder.

She glances at your phone, inhaling deeply through her nose. "How much time did you waste talking to that Karkat?"

"Er..." You just stand there quietly.

"A lot, obviously. His mysterious choice of text color gives him away. Jegus! It smells so much like gray. And berry. Lots of raspberries. Tara."

Officially weirded out, you sidestep away from her. "How...are you..."

The girl chuckles. "I can smell the colors. I told you that before."

"Well..." There's a brief pause. "I can't really remember anything from 'before' at the moment." Crap. You sounded much more snippy than you meant to and you worry you just insulted her.

She continues to get closer to your phone, pretending she didn't hear that. "So that's...oh my freaking Gog. It was Vriska who did that?"

You narrow your eyes. "Did what?"

"Made Jack what he is," she clarifies.

"Oh."

The girl decides to join in the loud yelling so you take a step back and allow them to argue without your most awkward presence. You don't even know why they started this. You figure they just love to fight.  
>Your phone vibrates again.<p>

genocidalTurtles (GT) began pestering atomicCatharsis (AC)

GT: hey again  
>AC: Hi<br>GT: srry that was Jo  
>AC: Who?<br>GT: my brother's gf  
>AC: Gf is...oh.<br>GT: so  
>GT: for one that was kanaya u were talking about<br>AC: Oh.  
>GT: and about the stuff from earlier what do u want me to explain 1st<br>AC: How about you start with SBURB?  
>GT: k sburb is a game i sent u for ur bday about a yr ago<br>GT: but u didnt play it until i also gave u the server copy too  
>AC: What is a server copy?<p>

She then goes to explain many terms to you, and it's mostly a monologue on her part until you ask:

AC: What kind of machines?  
>GT: theres the cruxtruder, the alchemiter, and the totem lathe<br>AC: Alchemiter sounds pretty cool. I'm not even kidding. It sounds awesome.  
>GT: hehe yeah it combines stuff u put in it<br>GT: thats how u got them sick shoes  
>AC: You mean the Converse?<br>GT: yep  
>AC: What's so special about them?<br>GT: theyre just the best freaking things ever invented  
>AC: Okay, but what's so cool about them?<br>GT: they  
>GT: tell u what<br>GT: r u talking with anybody rite now  
>AC: No...<br>GT: ok then  
>GT: look at the bottom of ur shoe<br>AC: Which one?  
>GT: either one<br>AC: What's that symbol in the center?

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! If you check out my profile (sparrowsong421) I have a poll set up for voting on what Maya's symbol should be frankly because I have no freaking idea. XD By the time this chapter is uploaded, I'll have already written chapter four, but I'll have left it in a way that I can easily re-write it to have it be whatever the decided one is. Thanks guys! Now please review!<br>**

**And fyi because I feel like saying this I have a Pesterchum, my handle is atomicCatharsis, like Maya's. Actually I had the handle before I gave it to my character. So whatever. Bite me.**

**Oh, wait, one more thing. I realized some of the stuff in here is inaccurate if compared to Homestuck itself (i.e.: the balloon-popping-meteor-whatever) so, being too lazy to bother researching, I'm going to take some artistic license; more AU! ]X**


	4. To the Readers

**To the readers-**

I am very sorry to break to you that I'm not continuing Forget. For one, I completely f-ed up the entire plot by not going back and reading the scene from Homestuck I pulled this from, but I also just didn't really think things through and now I'm at a kind of writers' block I've never really had before and I don't know how this one works and how to get around it. There are just too many things I got wrong about the setting, and I'm sorry. Thanks to Vencis for reviewing, and all the subscribers and favoriters. Yes, I know that isn't a word. 0_o I apologize for letting y'all down. I might use Maya in another story, though, and certainly the chumhandle (considering it's my own XD ) so keep an eye out!

**Over and out.**

_**-sparrow**_


End file.
